User blog:Kinkydarkness/Congratulatory astonishment
First and foremost, i'd like to simply express my amazement in the progress of this site. From when I first uncovered this site in mid 2013 up to where it currently stands has been a growth of such proportion, that which can only be comparable to night and day. As a major fan of the game, I am pleased that I had some part in the gradual growth of this place and that I can pass information unto any who enter in search. I couldn't, however, help out it if weren't for the creator of this site making it to begin with, that individuals helpful staff who can guide our progress with their example, and the many people of whom aid in its creation. As to what I am aware of, currently all but two monsters have at least an image representing their entire body on the main template and most of those monsters pages have an image of each ability they may have. Over half of those pages have now been filled to the brim with a plethora of detailed, informative, relevant, and much needed data as well as several images. Several weapon pages have been enhanced to have much more information including images of their locations. As of late even armor pages have been created, and hopefully to follow soon afterward will be the accessories. Many locations now have an image of each treasure chest instead of list form, and the stardust list is being made into 1920x1080 format. Infact most of those small 90x90 or even larger 700x1000 images have been replaced by 600x800 or 1920x1080 variants. Japanese stat sections have been added to most monster tables on location pages, all regular encounterable monster pages and some unique / boss monster pages have them already and some of the english stats were corrected to accurate numbers on those pages too. Percentages on drops, monster encounter rates, time estimates, cousin monster links repaired or fixed, dead links given purposes, etc. All of these pages and many of the others are having such detail added even now after all the years of this site being made, it truely amazes me. It may sound silly, although it is entertaining for me to assist in doing such a thing for a game I enjoy even if it is practically ancient and has a minimal fanbase. And so I plan on remaining here until this site is filled with more information than enough to deal with, once it is fully completed is the minimum date of my departure. This site is probably nearing the point of half its pages being full and complete, and it is slowly begining to increase in size as well, and so hopefully it can bloom into the most informative source of data on the topic of Legend of Dragoon. Currently i'm doing both playing through disc 1 on one file and soon I shall finish up with disc 4 on my previous file. And so, for the time being my efforts will mostly be on completing the remaining few monster pages so there are none to be in need of major service, also in adding those new armor pages and even treasure chests / stardusts in 1920x1080. Any tips, pointers, things i've missed and so on are welcome. The collaborative effort of this site to hasten its progress has become my personal goal, for when I have spare time to donate to here and so I have hopes for this place, and I felt like after all i've done in this short three or so months, that I have the right to share it with you all at last. Category:Blog posts